


Temptation

by bkboller



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Waverly Earp, Detective Nicole Haught, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Minor Character Death, Nerd Waverly Earp, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Student Waverly Earp, Waverly and Rosita are friends, Waverly and Rosita are friends and roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkboller/pseuds/bkboller
Summary: Waverly’s best friend is missing. Detective Haught is assigned to the case and is the one to notify Waverly that her best friend is dead. Who will Waverly turn to when she needs comfort? How long can they keep it professional before it becomes too much and they give in to temptation?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Comments appreciated.

Temptation

Waverly’s best friend is missing. Detective Haught is assigned to the case and is the one to notify Waverly that her best friend is dead. Who will Waverly turn to when she needs comfort? How long can they keep it professional before it becomes too much and they give in to temptation?

Chapter 1

“I’m sorry, Rosita. I really want to, I do, but I have a test in the morning that I HAVE to study for. Next Thursday, I promise. You pick wherever you want to go and I will go with you.” I pleaded. I will probably regret letting her decide the place but so be it, anything for my best friend.

Rosita has been my best friend since freshman orientation. We hit it off right away and after the first semester, we became roommates and have been ever since. While I tend to be more of a ‘nerd,’ Rosita is a bit of a ‘party animal.’

Rosita rolled her eyes, “Okay, fine, but you have to stay out until I’M ready to leave. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Well, have fun studying…see you tomorrow?” Rosita asked as she waited in the doorway.

“Sounds good. Have fun and BE safe.”

“Yes, MOM,” Rosita stated as she rolled her eyes again. My bedroom door closed and it was a minute or two later before I heard the front door close.

At that sound I went back to my studies. I glanced at the clock, it’s already 9 pm. I just might have to pull an all-nighter again.

The next time I looked at the clock it was after 2 am. As if on cue, I yawned. I closed my books, shut off my desk lamp and stretched before grabbing my phone. I looked quickly to see if I had any notifications. There were none. I didn’t expect any, just wanted to check to see if Rosita had checked in at all. She will probably be rolling in within an hour or so, but who knows with her. I pulled off my sweatpants and removed my bra before crawling into bed.

The next thing I knew it was morning and the sun was shining in through the curtains making me groan. I slept well, but it seemed there were never enough hours in the day. I rolled over and grabbed my phone. I went through my notifications and got updated on all the ‘vital’ social media platforms. As I became more awake, I decided to get up and ready for the day. I need coffee before I start hitting the books again, just a quick cram session before my test in a hour or so. I pulled on some pants, deciding to wait on the bra until after. Coffee is vital at this point. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I opened my bedroom door.

I glanced down the hallway towards Rosita’s bedroom door, and saw it was closed. To be expected with the late night the dark haired beauty probably had. I smirked at the thought as I headed towards the kitchen. Putting a kettle full of water on the stove, I turned on the burner and waited to hear the tell-tale whistle as I readied the grounds and my coffee cup. I spaced out for a minute until the whistle startled me back into the present. I poured the hot water over the grounds and watched as the dark coffee dripped slowly into my mug.

A few minutes later I was smiling, sipping my coffee, heading back to my room to study some more. I opened the door to my room but hesitated before I stepped in. I don’t know what made me do it but I looked back towards Rosita’s bedroom door again. I just felt like I needed to check on her. Something just didn’t feel right.

I opened the door to her messy room. Clothes all over the floor, surely left over from her picking out her outfit last night, an empty pizza box on the desk, and books on the floor. Just as it always has been. However, Rosita was nowhere to be seen. Her bed is unmade; again, as it always has been but she wasn’t in it. I instantly started to panic. Why isn’t she home? It’s past 9 am, she should be back home by now.

I grabbed my phone and started to send her a series of texts.

_9:17 am Waverly: Where are you?_

_9:20 am Waverly: Do you need a ride?_

_9:23 am Waverly: I have to head to my test soon but plzzz just let me know when you get home._

_9:37 am Waverly: Are you okay? You are starting to freak me out…_

There is no way I am going to be able to focus on my test if she doesn’t respond soon.

_9:44 am Waverly: Please just text me. Or I’m going to have to call the cops._

I quickly fire off an e-mail to my professor stating that I had a family emergency and asked if I could I please take the test another time. Who knows if the professor will let me or not but it’s the best I can do for now. I’ll worry about it once I hear from Rosita.

_9:52 am Waverly: I’m going to the police station. Call me as soon as you get this._

I jump quickly into my car and head for the station. I park my car as soon as I arrive and power walk to the entrance. An older woman was at the desk in full uniform.

“May I help you?”

“Yes. I need to report my friend missing.”

“How long has your friend been missing?” The lady cop asked pointedly.

“Well, she went out last night…”

The lady cop rudely interrupted me, “In order to file a missing persons report, the individual must be missing for a minimum of 24 hours and the report must be completed by a family member.”

I was stunned silent for a minute. “What?” I exclaimed. “I am the closest thing Rosita has to family and I know something is wrong. She is my roommate and…”

She interrupted me…again. “I’m sorry, Miss. That’s the policy. Come back after 24 hours have passed and we will see what we can do. In the meantime, check with any other family or friends. A boyfriend maybe? I’m sure she’ll show up anytime now.”

“No, you don’t understand…” There is no way this is happening. This can’t be happening.

“I’m sorry, Miss. That’s all I can do,” the cop rudely turned around as she shuffled some papers.

My face must have had a look of complete shock. What could I possibly do now? My mind was blank and racing at the same time. I started to turn around back toward the door, my mouth still wide open.

“Excuse me, Miss? Miss? I think I might be able to help you.”

I fumble in my pockets to try to find my keys. I’m still shocked that the police turned me away as I feel a hand on my shoulder, “what?” I asked startled.

“I said, I think I might be able to help you,” a beautiful redhead stated as she looked at me sincerely. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I overheard you talking about your missing friend…your roommate?”

“Yeah…” I wasn’t sure what was happening. I was still in a state of shock over the first cop turning me away.

“Why don’t you step into my office and tell me a little bit more about what’s going on.”

“Okay. Yeah, sure. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

The woman held her office door open for me as I stepped inside. She shut the door as I sat down.

“Detective Haught,” she stated as she held out her hand to me.

“Waverly Earp.” I said as we shook hands.

“Sorry about Sergeant Gardner out there. She is a bit of a stickler when it comes to the rules. Why don’t you just start at the beginning.” Detective Haught already made me feel better.

“Okay, well…” I replayed the last 12ish hours describing what aspects were normal behavior for Rosita and what wasn’t. The detective took notes as I discussed my concerns. Once I paused, she looked up from her notepad to check to make sure I was done.

“Does she often go out?” I nodded. “Does she have a specific group of people that she typically goes out with?”

“Sometimes, yes, but I don’t know where she was headed or who she was going with. I didn’t think to ask…I should have asked.” I looked down at my lap, thinking about what I should have done differently.

“It’s not your fault. We don’t know anything yet,” Detective Haught soothed me with her voice. “Does Rosita have a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Girlfriend?” The detective asked me with a tilt of her head.

  
“No,” I stated.

“Ex?”

“Her ex-girlfriend from a couple of months ago works at a club downtown, though they have stayed friends. She might know something about last night but I wouldn’t count on it. She tends to drink, a lot, so much so that she blacks out. That’s kind of why they broke up.” Why didn’t I think of that? I should have already tried to contact her or I should have gone to the club to see if anyone has seen her. Ugh.

The detective nodded her head as she took more notes. “Anything else that you can think of that might help me connect the dots?”

I took the time to retrace the events again and to think of some of Rosita’s favorite places to linger at. “No. That’s all I really know. I…God…I feel like a terrible friend. Why didn’t I ask where she was going? Why didn’t I just go with her? None of this would have happened…” I was on the edge of tears now.

“Hey.”

I looked up. Beautiful brown eyes met mine and instantly put me at ease.

“It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I promise I will do what I can.” I slowly started to relax. “I’ll do some checking around and see what I can dig up. Hopefully she checks in anytime now, but in case she doesn’t, I’ll start the ball rolling.” The confidence with which the redhead spoke settled my nerves some. “Let me know if she does contact you, here’s my card.”

I reached out to accept the card, our fingers touched briefly. I gasped but cleared my throat to cover it up. I am just so thankful that someone is actually taking me seriously that I didn’t fully grasp the beauty of the detective until now. My cheeks instantly reddened at the thought and my hands started to get clammy. “Thank you so much. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you listening to me.” I continued to take in the presence of the redhead. She has the most vibrant red hair I have ever seen. It fits her perfectly. She is taller than me, not obnoxiously so. I realized how calm I felt, for the first time since this nightmare began. With everything that was rushing through my head the detective was keeping me calm.

“I look forward to hearing from you,” the redhead stated, “either way,” she added. I smirked as our eyes met. It was silent except for our breathing until there was a knock on the door. It was the dreaded Sergeant.

“Detective?” She glanced between us, “I’ve got a case for you.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” the redhead answered reluctantly. The Sergeant left as quickly as she’d arrived.

As the door closed, Detective Haught stood. “I’m sorry. I’ve got to get out there. But I will look into this,” she stated as she gestured to the notes she had taken, “and like I said, call me.”

“Absolutely. I understand. You’ve got a job to do,” I stood and headed towards the door.

The detective stepped in front of me and I got a whiff of her shampoo…vanilla? Donuts? Whatever it is, it is a heavenly scent. I lost my words for a moment as our eyes connected once again. She had her hand on the doorknob but her eyes were still on me. She smirked. I don’t know if she knew the affect she was having on me…but I’m sure it wasn’t the first time the redhead had rendered someone speechless.

I took a step forward and she opened the door. “Goodbye, Waverly.”

The way she said my name made my breath catch. I told myself to keep moving, keep walking towards the exit to try not to make a bigger fool of myself than I already had. I headed straight for the door, avoiding the Sergeant’s cold stare, and glanced briefly over my shoulder as the detective grabbed her jacket and started threading her arm through the sleeve.

If I only knew all the red haired beauty would get me through. And how close we would become.

I got into my car and put the keys into the ignition, but I couldn’t get myself to leave just yet. I needed to collect my bearings. As I did, I saw Detective Haught stroll out of the station towards her police cruiser. She tipped her cowboy hat in my direction as she got in and pulled out of the parking space.

Pull yourself together, Waverly. It’s not like you’ve never been around a cop before, or a beautiful woman. Maybe it was the uniform? The combination of a beautiful woman in a uniform? Either way I need to pull myself together before this got out of hand. After all, I had a best friend to find.

With that thought, I pulled out and headed back to the house I shared with Rosita. I was determined to put my own detective skills to use and see what I could dig up.

I pulled in and walked into Rosita’s room, privacy be damned. I need to figure out where she was heading last night.

After shuffling through Rosita’s mess of a room with nothing to show for it, I decided to take to the social media platforms of the 21st century to find out something, anything, about where she went or who she was with.

I reached her page and immediately clicked on the pages of a few mutual friends I know she often partied with. I searched recent pictures for tags that could lead me to a location or more friends’ pages. It was several hours since I got home and I still haven’t found anything concrete. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. _Unknown number_ flashed across the screen. It could be Rosita. Maybe her phone died or she lost it. Maybe she had to borrow one…my mind started to race as I quickly swiped to answer it.

“Rosita? Hello?”

“Waverly? It’s Detective Haught. Are you there?”

My voice automatically decreased an octave as I came to the realization it wasn’t my best friend, my chest deflated. “Yeah. I’m here. Hi…sorry, I thought it was Rosita. Any news?” I asked, not sure I really wanted an answer, just human nature I guess.

“Maybe…I’m going to need you to come down here to try to clear up a couple of things. Could you head to the station?

“Absolutely. I’ll leave now. Is everything okay?” Doubt clouded my brain.

“I’ll explain everything when you get here. I’ll meet you out front. Drive safe,” the detective stated.

I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The way the detective said _drive safe_ made me nervous. Why couldn’t she just tell me what s going on?

My mind is racing with the possibilities of what I will find when I pull up to the station. Detective Haught is out front, just like she said she would be. I try to analyze her face as I throw the car in park. She is stoic, professional, and very difficult to read. I open the door as she waits for me on the sidewalk.

“Waverly. Hi. Let’s go into my office.”

“What’s going on? Where’s Rosita? Did you find her?” I was starting to lose my composure. My eyes started watering and I noticed my hands starting to tremble.

“Waverly,” the redhead instantly had my attention as our eyes met, “let’s go inside.” She guided me by my shoulders towards the entrance and quickly towards her office. I briefly noticed the station buzzing with more activity than this morning, though I figured that’s probably normal.

As soon as we got into her office she shut the door behind me and guided me to a chair, the same chair I was in just a few hours ago. I blew out the breath I didn’t know I was holding as Detective Haught sat down behind her desk and collected her thoughts.

“Waverly. There is no easy way to say this…Rosita’s body was found in the park this afternoon. I’m so sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...  
> As soon as we got into her office she shut the door behind me and guided me to a chair, the same chair I was in just a few hours ago. I blew out the breath I didn’t know I was holding as Detective Haught sat down behind her desk and collected her thoughts. 
> 
> “Waverly. There is no easy way to say this…Rosita’s body was found in the park this afternoon. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is ch. 2. Let me know what you think!

“What? No. It can’t be. It’s not her. How do you know it’s her? No, it’s not her. It’s not,” my voice started trembling.

“I’m so sorry Waverly. I wish I had better news,” the detective stated softly. 

My breathing started to pick up. All of a sudden I couldn’t catch my breath. This can’t be happening. Soon, there were black spots clouding my vision and the noises around me started to soften, fading out of focus. 

Before I even understood what was happening, the detective pushed me forward. “Put your head between your knees. Just breathe. I’ve got you. “ Just the sound of her voice started to calm me down, my breathing starting to slow. She then started rubbing circles on my back. 

As my breathing slowed, the spots slowly started to disappear. I started to see more clearly, clearer than I wanted to. I sat up and the detective knelt down in front of me. Our eyes met again. 

“Tell me I’m dreaming,” I whispered. “Tell me this isn’t happening. This isn’t real. It can’t be. Please Detective Haught.”

“I wish I could. I’m sorry…and it’s Nicole.”

“What?” I stated confused. I dried my eyes and looked up at her. She rose to her feet and I stood so we were on the same level. 

“My name. It’s Nicole.”

Just for a second I forgot where I was. Everything was normal and I was flirting. With a pretty girl. What I wouldn’t give for all of that to be true. With that thought I broke down in tears. 

She instantly wrapped herself around me as I collapsed in her arms. I leaned my head on her shoulder and just let her hold me. 

“She’s all that I have. She’s my best friend. How could this have happened?” I gasped into her shoulder.

“I don’t know, Waverly, but, I promise you,” Nicole pulled away some, put her hand on my chin and turned my head to look into my eyes, “I will find out.” 

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ve said that yet.” I paused in sincerity. “Thank you for listening to me and believing me when I said something was wrong.”

“Of course. It’s my job,” Nicole said. 

My eyes dropped and her hold loosened. I stepped back and looked at Detective…Nicole. This is her job, I reminded myself. 

“I have to….what do I need to do?” I looked up into her big brown eyes with some desperation. 

She took a beat before she answered. “Well, there is a little bit of paperwork to fill out…you said Rosita doesn’t have any family?”

“No. Not that I am aware of anyway. Her parents died in a car crash a long time ago, and she has never mentioned any other family. She is an only child and I think her parents were too.”

“Well,” the detective hesitated, “we will have to do some checking and confirm that for legality but if it all checks out then we will need you to pick up her personal effects, tell the coroner which funeral home you plan to use…” 

“Funeral home?” I interrupted. “I don’t know how to do that. I don’t know what she would have wanted. We never talked about stuff like this. We are too young to need to talk about stuff like this…” I trailed off. 

“I can help you through the process. It will be okay, Waverly.” 

God. The way she says my name. Waverly. 

“How can you say that? You don’t know that it will be okay. I feel like nothing will ever be okay again.” 

“I’m here to make sure it will be okay. It’s what I do. I know it will never be the same. And I’m sorry that I can’t take the pain away, but everything will be okay again. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but it will happen. You’re strong.” She paused and looked at me. Truly looked at me. 

I don’t think anyone has ever looked at me the way that Nicole does. How does she know I’m strong? She doesn’t know anything about me. 

“Do I need to do all of that now or am I free to go?” My curt tone cut her to the core. She flinched at my words. 

“Yes. No.” She paused, flustered. “Yes, you can go. We can finish this another time, after we have verified that Rosita doesn’t have any family.” 

With that I turned towards the exit and headed to my car. Everything outside looks the same. How can that be possible when everything is so different? It’s not fair. 

The next thing I know I’m overlooking the park. THE park. There is caution tape separating the section back by the tree grove. God, it was so beautiful here. It is so beautiful. How can a place that holds so much pain still look like this. 

There are a few cop cars still parked near the edge of the park. Uniformed officers continuing to walk along the trails. A knock on my window scared me back to the present. I rolled it down as I came face to face with the redheaded detective once again. 

“I’m surprised to see you here,” she stated. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. 

“I didn’t mean to come. I just started driving and the next thing I knew I ended up here.” 

“It’s okay that you’re here. I just figured…” she trailed off, referring to my stone cold departure. 

“I know. I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me…”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize, “ she smiled at me. God, that smile. “You’re going through a lot. Really. It’s okay.” Her smile warmed my heart. Why is she so damn nice? And sweet? To me? We just met, and I haven’t exactly been the easiest person to be around as of late. 

It was silent, but comfortably so. I looked out over the park as the sun set. So damn beautiful. 

“What do I do now?” I whispered, mostly to myself. Still looking out over the hood of my car. 

“How about I drive you home? It’s been a hell of a long day and I want to make sure you are safe.” Nicole stated as she opened my car door. So confident and sure of herself. 

“You really don’t have to. I can make it home on my own. I’ll be fine,” I stated. I don’t know who I am trying to convince. 

“I want to,” Nicole interrupted my excuses.

I looked up at her face and our eyes met. Her cheeks turned slightly pink, but I didn’t look away, I couldn’t. 

“Okay,” I stated. 

I rolled up my window and shut off my car, being sure to lock it as I got out. 

Nicole led me to her squad car. She opened the passenger side door for me and shut it once I was settled. I felt like I was in a daze. Everything happening in slow motion. I stared straight ahead, looking, but without actually seeing anything. 

She got into the car behind the wheel and put her seat belt on and turned the key. She turned to look at me before driving away. “Are you okay?” she asked with sincerity. 

“Yeah,” I said, though I didn’t look her way. 

“Where do you live?” Nicole asked as she put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking space. I gave her directions and zoned out completely until the car came to a stop. 

The detective quickly unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car to open my door for me. Chivalrous too. This woman could not be more perfect. She offered me her hand and after a beat, I took it. 

“Thank you,” I said as she helped me to stand and clear the car. 

“Of course.”

Nicole walked me to my door before hesitating and turning back toward her car. She stopped and turned back toward me, “call me anytime, Waverly. I’m here for you.”

I nodded my head and shut my front door. I leaned my back against the door and slowly slid to the floor, tears streaming down my face before I even realized I was crying. How will I ever be okay again?

The house is eerily quiet. I make my way to my room and lay in my bed. Staring at the ceiling, waiting for the sky to fall. Somehow, I fall asleep. 

I wake up and look around my room. Clothes strewn haphazardly around the floor, a few snack wrappers on the nightstand and the floor. Is the sun shining? Can’t tell because I haven’t opened the curtains yet. I’m not sure how many days have passed since I was last out of the house. 3? 4? 5? 

Nicole helped me with the paperwork, once they verified that Rosita didn’t have any other family, and with organizing with the funeral home. Rosita’s funeral was 3 days later. It’s really all a blur. I couldn’t even tell you what day it is. 

A knock on the door pulled me out of my stupor. “Ugh, just go away,” I said out loud, mostly to myself. 

“Waverly?!”

I immediately perked up at the sound of the voice, but didn’t immediately move from my spot. Nicole? What does she want?

“Waverly! If you don’t answer, I’m coming in.” She stated. Sounds convincing enough, but I scoff, “yeah right.”

There was a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. Holy shit! She broke down the door. I quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the loud crashing sounds in the dining room. 

“What the actual FUCK?” I holler. “The door was unlocked!” I scream as I look around at all the damage. What a mess. I can’t believe she actually broke through the door. That’s kinda hot, I smirked to myself. That thought distracted me for a moment from the chaos around me. 

“Oh…I’m sorry. I’ll pay for the damage. Look,” her eyes met mine for the first time since the funeral. “I’m just worried about you.” Nicole pleaded. 

“You have nothing to worry about okay. I’m not your problem anymore,” I snapped back. God, why am I being such a bitch? She has been nothing but amazing through this whole thing…

“Nothing to worry about?! When was the last time you ate a decent meal? Or took a shower? When was the last time you got a decent nights sleep? Or went outside?” She exclaimed. 

“Listen. I’m not your job anymore. Okay. I’m fine.” I started picking up pieces of a vase that used to be on a table near the front door, being careful not to cut myself with any sharp edges. 

Nicole bent down and instantly started helping me pick up the mess. “Waverly. I still worry about you,” she grabbed my hand and forced me to meet her eyes. “You are not fine. Have you looked in a mirror recently?” She asked sincerely. 

“I don’t need to, okay?” I whispered back. I knew I looked like shit, she doesn’t need to remind me. 

“Waverly.” She paused. Nicole put her hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. My soul. 

I instantly softened. My eyes clouded with tears and fell into her embrace again. She held me as I broke down. How many times has this woman held my as I wept on her shoulder? 

“I’ve got you, Waves.”

I couldn’t form any words if I wanted to. Waves? I dried my tears and looked up into the redheads beautiful brown eyes, and then my gaze shifted lower. As soon as my eyes caught sight of her lips I surged forward without thinking, meeting her lips with mine. It wasn’t sexy, it wasn’t slow or gentle. It was quick and rough. I pulled back, instantly horrified at what I had just done. Embarrassed and turned on. 

She was the one who spoke first. “Waves. We can’t.”

There it was again. Waves. “I know. I’m sorry. I just…” 

“I actually came over here to do more than just check on you. I wanted to update you. We may have caught a break in the case,” she stated, her eyes never leaving mine.

“Wh..what do you mean?” I appreciated the change in topic. 

“We have a witness who is currently sitting with a sketch artist to help identify the person we think did this.”

“Seriously? Okay, good. So what’s next?” I stated almost like the kiss was long forgotten, almost. 

“We plan on getting a full statement from the witness and then releasing the sketch to the media to see if anyone recognizes the person. Hopefully that will get us a few leads,” the detective paused and looked into my eyes. “We will find who did this Waverly. I promise.” 

“I trust you.” I don’t know what possessed me to say that, but the more I thought about it, the more truth I found in my words. We may have just met a couple of weeks ago, but Nicole has been there for me when I didn’t have anyone. Through one of the toughest times of my life. I haven’t always been appreciative of that. 

Nicole seemed surprised at my declaration. “Good…I’m glad.” Another pause. This one longer than the last. “Waverly, I don’t want you to think I don’t care about you, because I do. I am trying to keep it professional between us while I am still working on your best friend’s case. I hope you can understand…”

“Yeah. No.” I interrupted her. “I understand. No worries. Really. I’m fine.” I’m not fine. I need someone. I need you. 

“Okay…” the detective trailed off. By her facial expression I could tell that she still doesn’t believe me. “Well I should get back so we can get a jump start on this witness. I’ll call you with any updates. This time,” she stated pointedly, “answer your phone.” She ended with a smirk, gesturing to the door.

I gave her a smirk of my own. "I will." The detective turned to leave. "Thanks NIcole...for caring." I stated before she was through where my door used to be. 

"Of course I do. Care that is."

Silence. 

"I got a guy who can fix this up right quick. I'll give him a call and have him come over today. I'm sorry again for the mess," Nicole said. 

"It's fine. Really." I giggled a bit. "I was thinking about doing a little redecorating anyway."

She smiled. God, what that smile does to me. I hate to admit it. She's right. We can't. 

"Okay. Bye, Waverly."

"Bye, Nicole."

I headed to my room as I couldn't close my front door anymore. The mess was already picked up. There really wasn't much damage, besides the door itself. I went and sat on my bed and took a deep breath and decided it was time to get up and clean up this mess. This mess that has become my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to post a chapter every 5-7 days. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got a guy who can fix this up right quick. I’ll give him a call and have him come over today. I’m sorry again for the mess,” Nicole said. 
> 
> “It’s fine. Really.” I giggled a bit. “I was thinking about doing a little redecorating anyway.”
> 
> She smiled. God, what that smile does to me. I hate to admit it. She’s right. We can’t. 
> 
> “Ok. Bye Waverly.”
> 
> “Bye Nicole.”
> 
> I headed to my room as I couldn’t close my front door anymore. The mess was already picked up. There really wasn’t much damage, besides the door itself. I went and sat on my bed and took a deep breath and decided it was time to get up and clean up this mess. This mess that has become my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next one. Let me know what you think.

I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom for the first time in a while. After my shower I felt so much better, almost human. Next, I tackled my bedroom, threw in a load of laundry and did a couple dishes. After a full day of cleaning there was only one thing on my mind. Dinner. 

I made a quick meal of pasta. I totally needed some carbs after the full day I had. Finally, after dinner I sat down on the couch and relaxed. I mean, truly relaxed for the first time since this whole nightmare began. No, I can’t let my mind go there right now. I want to enjoy this R & R I surely deserve. Instead, I thought of Nicole. She is such a sweetheart. I hope I didn’t screw that up, even if it only ends up as a friendship. I know in my heart that I want to be around her, in whatever capacity I can get. 

I can feel the heat when I think of her. Nope. Need to stop that train of thought, too. However, my hands seem to have taken on a mind of their own as they grab my phone and find the number the detective had given me. I type out a quick text. 

Waverly: Hey. This is Waverly. I’m sorry again for the way I acted earlier today. I really appreciate all you are doing for Rosita. For me. 

Before I could second-guess myself, I hit send. Before long my phone dinged, signaling that I received a message. 

Nicole: It’s totally understandable. You really don’t need to apologize. I care about you, Waverly. I want you to be okay. And know, you can call/txt me whenever. I’m here for you. 

Waverly: Thanks. I really don’t think I could have gotten through this thus far without you. 

Nicole: You are stronger than you think. 

Waverly: What are you doing?

Nicole: Just got done with supper. U?

Waverly: Same. Just hanging on the couch now. Thinking about scrolling through Netflix to see if there is anything good to watch. 

Nicole: more tv? Jk I’m thinking about taking a walk. Would you, by chance, want to get out of the house for a bit and maybe join me?

I can tell how nervous the detective is just from her text. For some reason that made me smile, but I still hesitate. I do want to get out of the house, but Nicole just said how she wanted to keep it professional…

Waverly: Would that be okay?

Nicole: Yeah. Absolutely. I’ll pick you up in 10?

Waverly: Okay. Sounds good. I’ll be ready for you.

Nicole pulled up in her car. It was the first time I have seen her outside of her uniform, and she didn’t even bring her cruiser. For a moment, I completely forgot that she is a cop at all. 

Nicole got out of her car to walk to my door, well, where my door used to be. I continued to watch her through my window, as she got closer. I checked my hair in the mirror one last time when I heard her knock on the trim around the doorway. 

“Hello? Hey. You ready to go?” Nicole asked once I stepped into sight. 

“Yeah. Let’s go. Thanks for inviting me. I need to get out of this house,” I stated. 

I followed Nicole back to the car, to the passenger side of her car. She opened the car door for me as I got in.

“There is a cool trail a couple miles down the road that I thought we could check out. There is supposed to be a waterfall down the trail a ways if that sounds okay?” Nicole asked. 

“Sounds great.”

The car was silent as we made our way to the trailhead, but it was a comfortable silence. 

We made it about 25’ down the trail before either of us said a word. 

Nicole broke the silence first, “So how have you been?”

“Better. After you left things started to get back to normal. It’s hard because anything normal makes me feel guilty.” I didn’t realize how true those words were until I said them out loud to her. 

“Don’t feel guilty. Would Rosita want you to feel that way?” 

I stopped walking, and turned to look at her. How does she do that? How does she always know exactly what I mean? What I need? It’s like she can read my mind. 

“No.” I turn back towards the trail and begin walking again. Amazed. “She wouldn’t.” Nicole easily caught up to me. “So, I know you probably can’t tell me much…but how is the case going?” I asked, the line between professional and not, drawn between us, at least when it comes to the case. 

“Good…just working on collecting all the information we can. We have a couple good leads from the sketch that was released, one of which could lead to our person of interest. Sorry…but that’s probably more than I should have told you already…”

“Nope. That’s fine. Thank you. I appreciate you telling me. Thank you for all that you do. You’re seriously my hero.” I paused, looked to the ground, instantly embarrassed by myself as we walked on. 

“It’s my job. You don’t need to thank me. I’m nobody’s hero.” She whispered that last sentence, her gaze shifted down. 

I stopped again and put my hand on her arm so she would make eye contact with me. “No, really. Thank you.”

Her cheeks reddened but she didn’t turn away. Our eyes held each other’s. “You’re welcome, Waverly.”

There was a long pause before either of us turned away. Our legs carried us further down the trail, neither of us paying much attention to anything but each other. 

“So what do you do besides work?” I asked, eager to learn more about the detective. 

“Well, I love nature. Walks, hikes, kayaking. Anything outside really…I enjoy reading, nothing too serious but not pop culture things either. What about you?” 

“Well, school keeps me pretty busy. Usually…” I trail off, not wanting to tackle that mountain quite yet. “I’ve always loved to read, I’ve been on a bit of a history kick lately.”

“What’s your major?”

“Investigative Journalism. I really enjoy uncovering things that no one knows much about and helping to bring that to the public just seems like a natural draw for me. Have you always wanted to be a cop?

“That sounds amazing.” Nicole paused, and glanced my way before continuing, “Honestly? No. I was actually a bit of a bad girl,” she says with a grin. 

I laugh. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” She’s laughing with me now, too. “I didn’t realize I wanted to go into law enforcement until I had a couple run-ins myself.” 

“Really? Do tell…” I’m still smiling. What does this girl do to me???

“Well…it’s a pretty long story, and believe it or not, we are about to run out of trail.” She pointed up ahead to her parked car. 

The time, and the trail, has just flown by. I can’t believe it. “ Oh, okay,” disappointed that our time together would soon end. 

“Maybe we can do this again sometime?” Her question surprises me. 

“Yeah,” I answered softly, “I would like that.”

We headed back to the car and the detective took me home. It was quiet on the ride home, small smirks and glances exchanged but very little in the form of words. She walked me to my door, my brand new door with new trim too. Turns out, Nicole’s friend was able to work fast and finished installing my new door before I made it back home. 

“I had fun tonight Nicole, thank you. And thank you for the door. It looks great. Your friend must know what he’s doing. ” I stated as we turned towards each other. 

“Me too. No thanks needed. I broke it; it is my responsibility to replace it, and I wanted it finished before dark so you were fully secure tonight. But, I am glad I could finally get you out of the house,” she smirked, as her hand brushed my arm. 

I looked toward the spot where our skin touched, then met her eyes again with a smile. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Waverly.”

With that, she left. I walked into my house and shut my new door. I did need a new door, though this wasn’t exactly how I imagined getting it. The redhead that has come into my life recently is just a perk. Soon I made it into my room and once my head hit the pillow, I was out. Exhausted after such a productive, full day. Something I haven’t done in a long time, too long. 

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining into my room. And for the first time, in a long time, my first thought wasn’t full of dread. I thought of a certain red haired detective and I decided to take the plunge and go with my gut. 

Waverly: Good morning. 

Nicole: Good morning. How r u? I really enjoyed our walk last night. 

Waverly: Me too. I’m doing well. What are your plans for this fine Friday evening? 

Nicole: I’m at the station until about 3pm, unless something comes up…that’s about it. U?

Waverly: Well, I still have a couple more weeks off of school until I go back, so I’m going to try to make the most of it. 

Nicole: Good. Glad to hear it. 

Waverly: No big plans tonight?

Nicole: Nope, just CJ and me. 

At that, my breath caught. 

Waverly: CJ? 

Nicole: My cat. LOL. Calamity Jane, CJ for short. 

I exhaled. Oh, thank God. 

Waverly: LOL I got a little worried for a second. 

I blushed at my response; I may have just shown my cards. 

Nicole: Oh yeah? How come?

Waverly: Well, I was going to see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight? 

I held my breath, waiting for my phone to respond, for Nicole to respond. 

Nicole: I’d love to. But, why don’t you come over to my place. You can meet CJ. She has to be all alone when I’m at the station during the day so I try to hang out with her, when I can, at night or on the weekends. 

Waverly: Absolutely. I’d love to. What can I bring?

Nicole: You can be in charge of desert and whatever you prefer to have to drink. Come over anytime after 5. 

Waverly: Great. Will do. What’s your address?

Nicole quickly sent me a maps link with directions to her apartment. 

Waverly: Can’t wait.

Nicole: Me too. C u then. 

At that, I smiled and made a to do list for the day. Everything I wanted to accomplish and what I needed to get for a dessert for tonight. So I can enjoy dinner with Nicole. 

The next time I looked at the clock it was after 4. Dessert was done, cooling on the counter; I went with apple crisp, vanilla ice cream still in the freezer. Time to shower off this day and get ready for tonight. 

A quick shower and 3 wardrobe changes later, I was at the door, slipping on my shoes as I glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, 4:52. Perfect. I had decided on a pair of tight, but comfortable, dark jeans, ones I know show off my shapely ass, and short shirt. Not showing off too much skin, but only a little if I raised both arms over my head or leaned over to reach something across the table. I don’t want to come on too strong but I don’t want to slam the door shut either. 

I pulled into the parking lot next to Nicole’s apartment building and grabbed the crisp I had stashed safely in the passenger seat of my 2001 Pontiac Grand Am. Trusty old gal. 

Walking up the stairs to her door I start to get nervous, butterflies. I want to have a good time, no pressure. I don’t want to rush into anything, especially if this is all in my head and totally one sided. It totally could be. God, I feel like I’m going crazy. With a deep breath, I ring the bell. 

She opens the door before the chime ends. 

“Hey. Perfect timing. Come on in,” Nicole steps to the side to let me through to the kitchen. I set down the crisp and the ice cream and start to take off my coat when I feel her start to help me with my coat sleeve. 

“Hey. Thanks.” I finally step free of the coat to take in her full glory. She looks amazing. A pair of snug light faded jeans and a simple blue sweater. Her beautiful brown eyes seem to be sparkling as she looks to the desert on the counter. 

“Ooo…what’d ya bring?” Nicole ogles the cake pan and I desperately wish it was me she was ogling. 

“I brought apple crisp, with vanilla ice cream. Hope that’s okay?”

“Okay? That sounds amazing! Too bad we have to finish dinner before we, as responsible adults, must save desert for AFTER dinner.”

“I’m sure whatever you made for dinner will be amazing,” I stated. 

“Just spaghetti and garlic bread. I wasn’t sure where you stood on the whole meat vs. vegetarian debate…” 

“Oh. I eat meat. I love steak…” I say quickly, don’t want this conversation to go to a weird place. 

On that thought I hear a phone ring. I reach to grab my cell phone out of my pocket when I realize it isn’t my phone. 

Nicole reaches to grab her phone from the counter. “Detective Haught,” she answers. 

I try not to eavesdrop too much as she heads to take the call in the living room. 

“Okay. I’ll head in right now,” I hear as she ends the call and enters the kitchen again. 

“Hey. I’m so sorry. I have to go.” Nicole says as she reaches to grab her jacket and put on her shoes. “Feel free to stay and eat. I don’t know how long I will be…” she trails off.

“No its fine. Don’t worry about it. I’ll put this all in the fridge or freezer,” I say as I point to the ice cream, “I’ll take care of all this. You do whatever you need to do.”

“It’s about the case. Rosita’s case.” She states as she stops all movement and looks directly into my eyes. “The person of interest, that I mentioned the other night.”

I freeze, I don’t mean to but I instantly hold my breath. 

“They’ve made an arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...? Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole reaches to grab her phone from the counter. “Detective Haught,” she answers. 
> 
> I try not to eavesdrop too much as she heads to take the call in the living room. 
> 
> “Okay. I’ll head in right now,” I hear as she ends the call and enters the kitchen again. 
> 
> “Hey. I’m so sorry. I have to go.” Nicole says as she reaches to grab her jacket and put on her shoes. “Feel free to stay and eat. I don’t know how long I will be…” she trails off.
> 
> “No its fine. Don’t worry about it. I’ll put this all in the fridge or freezer,” I say as I point to the ice cream, “I’ll take care of all this. You do whatever you need to do.”
> 
> “It’s about the case. Rosita’s case.” She states as she stops all movement and looks directly into my eyes. “The person of interest, that I mentioned the other night.”
> 
> I freeze, I don’t mean to but I instantly hold my breath. 
> 
> “They’ve made an arrest.”

I’m speechless. I don’t know what to say or where to look. So naturally, my eyes find hers. It must be the look on my face because she is at my side before I can think of any words. 

“Waves? Are you okay?” She’s directly in front of me, her hands on my shoulders. She bends her knees slightly so we are at eye level. 

I have to break eye contact before I do something stupid. “Huh?” I ask. I forgot the question. Looking into her eyes does that to me. “Wh..What did you say?” 

Her concerned face falters slightly and a slight smirk appears on her face, “I asked if you are okay?”

“Yeah…” I pause, “Yeah, I think so. Honestly, I’m just completely overwhelmed. I was just starting to get back into a rhythm and out of that funk I was in. Thank you for that by the way…and now I ju…”

I’m rudely interrupted from my rant by lips, her lips on mine. By the time I realized what was happening, enough to be able to kiss back at least, it was over. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. 

“What happened to ‘we can’t’?” I asked. 

“You were rambling and I have to go so I needed you to be quiet…at least for a moment.” She was blushing now. “Hey, it worked didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” I smiled, “I guess you are right.” 

“I really hate to have to leave you…” our eyes meet again. 

“I will be fine. Really. We can reschedule…” my confidence waivers “…if you want.” 

“Absolutely. Yes. I mean you haven’t even met CJ yet,” she states looking around the kitchen as she finishes tying her shoes. 

“Okay. Great. So text me…and we can figure out another time that works,” I say. I need to collect myself after that kiss. 

I started to reach for my coat but Nicole beat me to it. She helped me into it, one arm at a time. “Thank you,” I stated. “This has been fun,” I raise my eyebrows and wink. 

She laughs, “Yeah, it has. But I really have to go. Could you put this away and lock up on your way out, please?”

“Yeah. Absolutely. No worries,” I answer with a smile. 

She steps toward me and for a moment I think she is going to kiss me again. Instead she wraps her arms around me in one of the most calming hugs I have ever had. 

“It’s almost over, Waverly.”

I inhale deeply and squeeze back not wanting this to end, but knowing it has to, I let go. “I know,” I state. I have no idea. I don’t have any idea what is almost over, what the next steps are, or where my head is at right now. I can’t think clearly when I’m around her, but I want to be around her as much as possible. She settles me in a way I can’t quite explain. 

She takes one last look at me before heading toward the door. “Thank you for cleaning up. I promise I will make it up to you.”

“You better,” I smirk at her. She smiles and closes the door. 

I quickly strain the boiling noodles that were close to flowing over and search the cupboards for a couple containers to put the food in so I can store it in the fridge when I feel something brush up against my leg. I scream instantly before I even get a chance to look down to see CJ, in all her red haired glory. I burst out in laughter, first at myself for screaming like a middle school girl and, second, for CJ. Of course she has red hair. 

“Well hey, pretty girl,” I say as I bend down to pet her, my heart rate slowly returning to normal. “You scared me there.”

I step back from the cupboard and let her sniff my hands before deciding to try to pick her up, seeing what she will let me do. “I’m sorry but your mommy had to go back into work. I’m not sure when she will be back…” I head to the couch with her in my arms. I put her down on the couch and decide I might as well remove my coat and get comfortable. I toss it over the armrest of the couch before turning back to CJ. 

“Let me finish cleaning the kitchen up real quick and I will cuddle you a bit before I go, okay?” I ask her. I get a “meow” in response. “I’ll take that as a yes,” I say as I head back towards the kitchen. 

After I finish with cleanup I head back to the couch and sit next to where CJ lies, patiently waiting for my belly rubs. I pick her up and she instantly cuddles into my lap as I lay her there. She slowly rolls to her back slightly, lifting her leg in the process to allow me access to her belly. “Okay, girl. I get the picture,” I say to her rubbing her soft red hair. Feeling her belly vibrate with all the purring she is doing. 

I reach to the side table to grab the remote. Might as well watch some TV to keep me busy while CJ demands my belly rubbing abilities. I smile at her antics. A girl who knows what she wants, I’ll give her that. 

Some time later, I wake up with a start. It must be late, it’s dark outside, the TV is in sleep mode, and CJ is nowhere to be seen. I look around to see what woke me when I see the light on in the kitchen. Did I leave that on? My question is answered before I can finish another thought. 

“Oh my God! You scared me. I thought you would be long gone by now,” Nicole holds her hand over her heart as she settles into her home. 

“I know. I’m so so sorry. I was cleaning up the kitchen and CJ came out to say ‘hi’ and then she was demanding my attention and I know you said that she spends time alone more than you would wish so I figured I could cuddle her for a little bit...” at this point Nicole was not just giggling but full blown laughing hysterically. “Why are you laughing at me like a crazy person?”

“CJ doesn’t come out and say ‘hi’ to just about anyone…sometimes not even me. She tends to take a little bit to warm up to someone. If you wanted to stay longer all you had to do was say so,” she says still giggling. I can’t believe this. 

“No. She did. She rubbed up against my legs while I was in the kitchen and I screamed because I’m not used to having a pet and then I looked down and saw this red haired beauty…” I trailed off.

“Oh my God. She really came out to see you?” Nicole asked shocked. 

“Yeah. She did. She is so darn cute and so I picked her up-“

“She let you pick her up? I had her for three whole months before she let me pick her up!” Now she was a little hurt. “She must really like you,” she stated. 

“Yeah,” I smiled, “I guess so. I’m really sorry if I overstayed my welcome. I just turned on the TV while I was rubbing her belly and I must have dozed off. I’ll just grab my coat and be on my way.”

“No, it’s fine. Really. It’s late. Why don’t you just stay, I’ll take the couch and you can take my bed. Apparently, CJ likes you better anyway,” she says with a giggle. 

“Speak of the devil,” I say as CJ decides now is the best time to show herself. She glides into the living room like she owns the place. 

Nicole laughs and I swear it is the best sound. I smile and our eyes meet as she catches me staring, I instantly look to the floor embarrassed. CJ comes up and rubs against my legs, as if to prove a point. 

“Well, it’s nice to see you, too,” Nicole says to CJ, pointedly. 

I see an opening and I take it. “I’m happy to see you,” I say, slightly under my breath. 

She turns her attention from CJ to me. Our eyes meet. A smile slowly spreads onto her face, but she seems to catch herself. Her smile falters and she looks down. “Listen, it’s been a big day. Why don’t we get some rest and we can talk more in the morning,” she states. 

“Yeah…of course. And really, I can take the couch. It’s no problem. I’m shorter anyhow,” I point out, trying to make light of the situation and deflect from how nervous she makes me. 

“Are you sure?” She asks. 

“Yes. This is your apartment. Your bed. I’ll take the couch.”

“Okay…I’ll grab you some blankets and an extra pillow or two. Make yourself at home,” Nicole mentions as she leaves the room in search of those things. I look around and notice I am still in my ‘date’ outfit. 

“Some pj’s would be great,” I holler to no one in particular. 

Nicole rounds the corner a short time later with her hands full, 2 pillows, a sheet, 3 blankets, shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“Here, let me help you with that,” I say as I laugh at her struggle and rush to her aid. 

“I didn’t know if you are a cold or warm sleeper so I got a little of everything,” she rambles. I smile at her nerves. She is so cute. 

“Thank you. Really.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem at all…if you don’t need anything else…I think I’ll head to bed. I’ll see you in the morning?” She asks, like she thinks I might bolt in the night.

I smile. “Yeah. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Waverly,” the detective almost whispers as she heads towards what I assume to be her bedroom. I start to unbutton my jeans to get into my pj’s for the night. Just as my shirt meets my pants on the floor, I hear her approaching.

“Can I help you make the couch?” Nicole asks before she rounds the corner and sees me in my state. Once she realizes that she’s caught me changing she is immediately speechless. Her cheeks light up pink but her gaze never falters. 

I attempt to cover myself as I reach for her shirt and shorts. “Yeah…help would be great. Just give me a sec,” I state as I hastily pull her shirt over my head. It smells like her. Oh God. 

My voice seems to unfreeze her and she steps toward me. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…”

I interrupt her. “No, it’s fine.”

We both reach for the sheet, when our hands touch she jumps back. Like my skin burned her. I try to not feel rejected as I grab a blanket. She tucks the sheet into the couch as I throw the pillow towards the end and cover it all with a blanket. “Thanks,” I state. 

“Yeah, of course. Are you sure you don’t need anything else?” She asks, the ever-attentive host. 

“I think I’m all set.” 

“Okay. I’m off to bed then,” she chuckles, “for real this time.”

I laugh with her and then stop. She heads straight for me. I have no idea what to expect so I just freeze. She grabs my shoulders and pulls me close as her lips meet my forehead. “Sleep good, Waves,” she states. And with that, she’s gone. It takes me a moment to come back to reality. 

I crawl into “bed” and try to get settled. As soon as I relax, I smile. All I smell is her. All I can think about is her. God, what is wrong with me? I turn to my side, my usual sleeping position, and quickly fall asleep exhausted from the drama of the day.

I wake up to the sun, no dark curtains in here. I stretch and realize I’m not alone. CJ has curled herself onto my belly. She is still sound asleep, unfortunately she is pressing directly on my bladder. “CJ? I’m sorry, girl. I have to go to the bathroom.”

She meows her annoyance but moves regardless. 

After I finish in the bathroom, I head to the kitchen. I need coffee. I wonder if I would be able to find Haught’s supply? 

I fumble around the kitchen cupboards for a few minutes before I find the coffee grounds and the cups. The coffee maker is on the counter so that isn’t going to be an issue. Just as the coffee starts to drip I hear some rustling. 

Detective Haught, in all her glory, walks into the kitchen. Her hair is standing up on one end, she wears an overly large t-shirt for pj’s as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. She startles when she see’s me, standing in the kitchen, staring at her with a smirk on my face. “Good morning,” I say. “Coffee is almost done.”

“Thanks. How did you sleep?” She offers as she heads to the bathroom. 

“Good,” I say as she walks away. 

She looks, not confused, but startled, like she didn’t think I would still be here. After the bathroom she heads straight to her room quickly. She must have seen her appearance and decided to change. When she comes back into the kitchen she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt and her hair no longer stands on end. 

“How’d you sleep?” I ask as she reappears. 

“Pretty good. Thanks for the coffee,” she offers as I place a full cup in front of her on the counter. 

“Milk? Sugar?” I ask. 

“Black is good. Thanks.”

“So…what can you tell me about last night?” I hesitate, not because I don’t want to know the answer, but because I’m scared to what the answer might be. 

“Well, as you know, we arrested someone who has since confessed to killing Rosita,” Nicole’s eyes never leave mine. 

I exhale a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. “Okay.”

“His name is Tucker Gardner. Does that ring a bell at all?” She asks. 

“Yeah. I know of him, but I don’t know him well. Just what people say around town.” 

“What do you know about him?” Nicole asks. She is trying to find answers, but it doesn’t feel at all like she is interrogating me. It feels like she cares.

“He has a reputation for having a temper…and being violent. He has always been known as being super weird. He’s a loner. There was a rumor a while back that he had gotten into drugs,” I state. “But that’s really all I know, just what I’ve heard.”

“Okay. We have heard the same, investigated and found evidence of the drug use and the history of violence.” Nicole states. She is being professional, which I appreciate, but it makes it seem weird that I am here in her kitchen. I shift in my seat. 

“So what…what happened?” I ask. My voice trembles. 

Nicole stands from the kitchen stool and starts toward me. She places her arm around my back and pulls me to her side. “Let’s sit down in the living room.” This statement just worries me more. 

“Before I say anything, I want you to be sure that you want to hear this now…everything that I can tell you is public so you can find out whenever you wish but I want to make sure that you think now is the time for that.” Nicole sits me down on the couch and takes the seat next to me. She tilts her knees toward me and grabs my hands in hers. 

I take a deep breath and really think about this. I am going to find out this information at some point in time, I would much rather hear it from the detective. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Okay…based on the evidence and the confession…Rosita was walking home through the park when Gardner ran into her. He was looking for a fix and needed money to get that fix. He says his initial plan was just to rob her, but Rosita fought back.” She paused. I don’t know if the fact that she wasn’t targeted makes it easier or worse. Honestly, the outcome is the same. 

“Waverly?” Nicole asks. “Are you okay?”

I can barely hear the question. I’m still dazed and confused. I don’t know what I feel. I don’t know how I am supposed to feel. 

“Waverly?!” Nicole puts her hand on my shoulder

“Yeah? What? I’m sorry.” I’m still zoning out when she turns my head towards her, her hand on my chin. 

“Waves. Talk to me.” Nicole helps me focus. Slows down everything enough for me to come back to reality. 

Her eyes meet mine, those beautiful golden brown orbs and despite everything, I smile. This woman makes me smile. 

“Hey,” Nicole says, “you with me?” 

“Yeah, I’m here.” I state. My smile fades. 

“Hey…talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m..I don’t know how I am supposed to feel. It doesn’t change the fact that she’s gone, nothing will.” I’m defeated. I’m glad he’s in jail but ugh…it’s all too much. 

“I know. Nothing can bring Rosita back. The best we can do is make sure this guy never does this to anyone else again,” Nicole states. She is just so real. So down to earth. 

I exhale loudly, “so what’s next?”

“Well, he will stay in the county jail until his arraignment. That is when the judge will determine if he has to stay in jail until his trial or if he gets out on bail, unless he decides to plead guilty…which I doubt.”

“Okay…so how long until his arraignment? Is that something I can come to?” I ask. It’s not something to look forward to but I want to make sure this guy never gets out…like ever. 

“Well, there aren’t a lot of cases right now so should be in a couple of days,” she states, “I can let you know if you want?”

“Yeah. Please.”

“Okay, I should probably start getting ready for work…” Nicole trails off. 

“Wait…you have to work on a Saturday?” I hesitate, “I’ll go change back into my clothes and let you get ready.”

“Bad guys never sleep. Unfortunately, that means sometimes I don’t get much sleep either,” she says with a smile. “You can wear those home, its no big deal.” She’s nervous. I can tell.

“Are you sure?” I ask. Why am I flirting with her right now?

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“Okay, thanks. Well, I’ll just wait for your call then?” I ask, grabbing the rest of my stuff. 

“Yeah, I’ll call you when I know when his arraignment is. But ,Waves? Call me if you need anything, okay? I’m here for you.” She’s getting serious now. Too serious. 

“I know. Thanks.” I start walking towards the door, my hands full. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah, see you later,” Nicole says, barely a whisper, as the door closes behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait…you have to work on a Saturday?” I hesitate, “I’ll go change back into my clothes and let you get ready.”
> 
> “Bad guys never sleep. Unfortunately that means sometimes I don’t get much sleep either,” she said with a smile. “You can wear those home, its no big deal,” she’s nervous. I can tell.
> 
> “Are you sure?” I ask. Why am I flirting with her right now?
> 
> “Yeah, absolutely.”
> 
> “Okay, thanks. Well, I’ll just wait for your call then?” I ask, grabbing the rest of my stuff. 
> 
> “Yeah, I’ll call you when I know when his arraignment is. But Waves? Call me if you need anything, okay? I’m here for you.” She’s getting serious now. Too serious. 
> 
> “I know. Thanks.” I start walking towards the door, my hands full. “I’ll see you later.” 
> 
> “Yeah, see you later,” Nicole says, barely a whisper, as the door closes behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short break...life happened! Let me know what you think.

I went home and decided to make a list of some household chores I could get done today. Trying to shake this feeling of dread. Trying not to miss my best friend so damn much. 

I need to start packing up her room…I’m just not ready yet. I should probably start looking for a roommate. This house is all I have, left to me by my Aunt Gus, and I use my roommate’s rent as my spending money for food, gas, etc. I have enough saved to get me by for now but at some point I’m going to need a little help. 

I’d prefer to just not think about that right now. My phone dings. 

Nicole: Arraignment is Monday 10:30. Do you want me to pick you up?

Waverly: If you wouldn’t mind. That would be great. Thanks. 

Nicole: Ya. It’s no problem. Can I pick you up at 10am?

Waverly: Perfect. Thanks again, Nicole. See you then. 

I spent the rest of my day cleaning, trying to stay busy to settle my mind. Anxious for Monday in more ways than one. 

After sweating and cleaning all day I took a shower to wash away the day, settling in to watch some garbage on TV and have a glass of wine. I decided to have the TV on just for noise, nothing on anyway, and bury my nose in a book. It didn’t keep my attention as much as I hoped it would. With that, my phone dinged. 

Nicole: I hope you had a good day. I’ve been thinking about you.

I blushed. Happy she seems to feel the same way about me as I do about her. 

Waverly: I had an okay day, cleaned a lot. Been trying to distract myself from thinking about you. But I’ve been failing…How was your day? 

I’m enjoying our flirty banter back and forth, though I wish it was in person. 

Nicole: Long Saturday at the office. Lots of paperwork. I was distracted too, which made the paperwork take longer than usual. 

Waverly: I’m sorry. You don’t have to work tomorrow do you?

Nicole: Nope. Nedley let’s us have Sunday’s off. He’s not that much of a Nazi. Lol. 

Waverly: Glad to hear it. Hopefully you can get some much needed rest. 

Nicole: Actually…I like to spend my days off outside. You up for an adventure?

I instantly smiled. 

Waverly: Sure. What did you have in mind?

Nicole: It’s a surprise. Wear a couple layers and something you don’t mind getting a little grubby in. 

Waverly: Nicole?! You aren’t going to tell me? Please???

Nicole: Nope. Not gonna work this time. Sorry. Pick you up at 11?

Waverly: Okay fine. See you then. 

Nicole: Sleep well, Waves. 

Waverly: You too, Nic. 

I put my phone down and attempted to get lost in the book again. No luck. So I decided to shut off the TV and head to bed. First, I tried to pick out a couple of options that would be suitable for tomorrow. 

I crawled into bed, spent from the day but excited for tomorrow. It took me awhile before I was able to fall asleep. 

The next morning I woke to the sunshine. A beautiful day. I smiled and looked at the clock as I stretched out. 9:22 am. Wow. I haven’t slept in that late in awhile. I feel well rested. Energized. Ready for the day. 

Waverly: Good Morning. Any pointers on my wardrobe for this mystery outing?

Nicole: Good morning to you, too. Layers. Definitely bring a jacket. Good, comfortable shoes. That’s about it. Don’t worry. You will be fine. 

Waverly: You sure you don’t want to just tell me where we are going? What we are doing? Anything? 

Nicole: I’m sure. See you in a bit. 

Waverly: Ugh. Fine. 

Time seemed to rush by as I struggled to get ready for something I have no idea about. I finally decided on the full outfit, layers and all. 

I heard a knock on my brand new door. I smiled instantly at the noise, knowing who is waiting on the other side of that door for me. 

“Hey. Got your jacket?” Nicole asked. “It’s nice out now but you never know when the weather is going to change.”

“Yup. Got it right here,” I said as I raised my coat covered arm. “Anything else I need to bring?”

“Mmm. A water bottle would be nice. Did you eat breakfast?”

“Yup. I had a granola bar and a banana. Come on in, I’ll grab my water bottle quick.” 

“Okay, yeah,” Nicole says as she walked in and shut the door. She walked around slowly, taking it all in. 

“Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back,” I said as I walked into the kitchen to grab my water bottle. 

When I came back in Nicole was still looking around at my living room. I forget that we have mostly stayed at Nicole’s. She hasn’t spent much time here. “Do you want a tour? Or would you prefer to get going?” I ask. 

“Maybe later. Nice place though. You ready?” 

“Yup. Let’s go.” 

We made our way to the car and Nicole slowly backed up. We traveled towards our destination, wherever that may be. 

“So how long until we get there?” I asked with a smirk. Trying my hardest to get any clue to where we are going. I didn’t want to admit the added fun from the mystery. 

“Not long,” Nicole said, knowing my end game. 

I glanced at Nicole’s hand on the gearshift. She is relaxed. What I wouldn’t give to just be able to grab her hand in mine, no drama and no complications, just doing what we feel. Hopefully this whole ‘professional’ business is over soon. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep my feelings in check. 

Before long the car slowed and Nicole put the car in park. “We’re here,” she said. 

I look up and start to pan around. “Wear exactly is here?” I ask. 

“Well, we aren’t exactly at the final destination yet but we are on some family owned land. There is a small shack around the way but why I wanted to bring you here, is for the waterfall.” She paused. I am looking around at some of the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen. The area is mostly wooded with some prairie that is full of wild flowers. 

“Wow, this place is gorgeous.” I say in awe. She turns and looks at the look of wonder on my face. She smiles though I am not paying much attention to her at the moment. “Your family owns this land?” 

“Yeah, it’s been in the family for generations. The shack isn’t much, it’s mostly there for convenience.”

“Wow,” I say again. 

“Let’s go,” she states excitedly as she grabs my hand to have me follow her. First, I am in awe of the beautiful surroundings, next I am taken aback by the warm feeling of Nicole’s hand in mine. I switch my attention and stare at our joined hands. She doesn’t seem to notice my inability to form words at the moment. She is on a mission. 

I try to act normal. “How far of a hike to the waterfall?”

“Not long,” she states. 

“Why can you not give me any details?” I say, starting to get frustrated at the lack of information. 

She laughs and looks at me, our hands still joined, though we are now walking side by side. “It’s not far, would you just relax. I wanted this to be a surprise.”

“Fine! But, I’m not happy about it,” I say, though I’m being a tad dramatic. Doesn’t she know I’m a planner; I like to have everything planned out far in advance. 

The hike starts to get a little more challenging; we are going straight up a hillside. She lets go of my hand to step in front of me. There is a knotted rope hanging from somewhere above, which helps a ton with getting to the top. She ascends before I do and offers me her hand, which I gladly take. 

She pulls me to the West and then simply stops. I stop too, and look where her gaze lands. The waterfall. I’m speechless. I don’t know the last time I was speechless. This place is amazing. Just beautiful. 

I just now notice she is looking at me, waiting for my reaction. “Do you like it?” she whispers. 

“Like it?! This place is amazing!” 

She giggles, she seems to be nervous about my reaction, though I have no idea why. 

“Wow. I mean, it’s beautiful!” I state, still in awe. 

“Yes, you are,” she says softly. 

At that confession I turn toward her as my cheeks light up. “You’re beautiful,” I say to her face. She blushes slightly as she moves to sweep a few strands of hair behind my ear. She has to step closer to do so. Before I know it we are inches away, our noses almost touching. I hear my breath hitch at the realization. 

“You know, there is no one around I’m not on duty, we don’t have to be professional out here,” Nicole states confidently. 

“Oh, yeah,” I say, knowing exactly where her head is at. 

“Yeah,” she says, taking another step towards me. Her lips land on mine and it seems like I have been holding my breath since the last time our lips met. Her tongue sweeps over my lower lip, begging for permission. I give in without a second thought. The kiss becomes more and more heated as she grabs my hips and pulls me impossibly closer. My hands sweep through her hair, down her face, when I start to pull away. 

“No,” she pouts. 

“We can’t get too carried away,” I state, “once we get back to town we still have to have some distance.”

“Sadly. I know, I’m sorry,” Nicole states. 

“No, don’t be sorry. I’ve wanted to do that for so long, you have no idea.” I don’t want her to feel guilty, or think I didn’t want it. 

“Oh, I think I do,” Nicole’s confidence is back with a vengeance. 

I softly hit her in the shoulder, a big smile on my face matching hers. 

She hugs my body to her, both of us just staring into the abyss of the waterfall, the beauty that surrounds us. Soaking up the feeling of her arms around me. I look up to her face and she looks at me, “Thanks for bringing me here. It’s beautiful,” I state. “I bet you bring all the girls here,” I giggle. 

“Oh, yeah. All the girls,” she laughs. 

Before long, it’s time to head back to the car. We make our way back down the trail and we take off our shoes to prevent the spread of the mud that seems to have gotten everywhere. Nicole drops me off at my house, the lack of a goodbye kiss almost kills me, though holding hands in the car was nice. 

“I’ll be here tomorrow to pick you up,” Nicole says. 

“Sounds good.” I don’t want to ruin the day with much talk of tomorrow so I exit the car quickly.

A hot shower helps to clear my mind. The evening passes as I read some and try not to let my mind wander to the unknowns of tomorrow. 

The sun rises and I am wide-awake. Today is the day. The day we find out when the trial date is or if he will plead guilty. So many questions will be answered today, for that I am thankful. 

I get dressed slowly; I have plenty of time, so I head to the kitchen to make some coffee. A bowl of cereal and 2 cups of coffee later there is a knock on the door. I crinkle my brow, looking at the clock. It’s only 9:15 am, Nicole isn’t supposed to be here for another 45 minutes. I wonder who else it could be? 

As I open the door, her smell hits me first and my heartbeat quickens without my permission. I smile as our eyes meet. 

“Hey, I’m early, I know. Did you have a good night last night?” Nicole asks. 

“Come on in. Yeah, it was fine. How about you?” 

“Fine. Anxious for today to be over,” she hesitates. 

“Me, too.” The somberness of what today is hits us and takes both our smiles away, but only for a moment. 

“You want some coffee?” I ask.

She smiles, “I would love some.”

We make idle chit chat until it comes time to head to the courthouse. Once we enter the building, time seems to slow. We are a little early so there aren’t many people here yet. You can tell when it gets closer to 10:30 am as the media start to file into the back. 

The prosecutor and public defender are ushered into the courtroom. Next, the bailiff brings him in. I don’t want to shy away. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction. The order to all rise is given and we stand. Nicole takes my hand and everything seems to be a little bit easier. She doesn’t let go during the whole ordeal. Tucker pleads not guilty, as expected. The prosecutor asks for remand and it is granted. I exhale a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and Nicole looks to me. She squeezes my hand once, twice, I think she is about to let go so I squeeze tighter. She smiles and turns back towards the judge. All that’s left is the trial date. 

“Trial date set for October 23rd. Bailiff,” the Judge bangs the gavel and stands to exit. 

“All rise!” The bailiff states. 

We stand together shoulder to shoulder, our hands not letting go. People start to exit but I can’t seem to move. Nicole doesn’t rush me, she just stands with me as I try to process all that just happened. 

“October 23rd?” I ask, “but it’s barely May.” 

“They must be backlogged with cases,” Nicole states. She seems surprised that the trial date is far ahead as well. “At least he will be in jail.”

“Yeah,” I state. That’s not was I was thinking about at all. “Take me home?” I ask, as I turn to face her. 

“Of course,” she says. 

We make our way to the car and towards my house. It’s a silent ride as I process my thoughts. Too soon the car comes to a stop. 

“Walk me to my door?” I ask. I’m not ready for her to leave yet, but I haven’t had the guts to say what I want to yet. 

“Of course.” Nicole puts the car in park and opens her door. 

I unlock my front door and she follows me in. I go straight to the fridge and pull out my bottle of wine. 

“Do you want something to drink?” I ask, moving around the kitchen in a daze, solely focused on getting myself a drink. 

“Suuurrree,” Nicole says, hesitating. “Waves, are you okay?” You haven’t said much since the courthouse.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” I say, not meeting her eyes. 

She steps toward me and lightly grabs my arm, “Hey,” she says. 

I finally meet her eyes. My emotions betray me as my eyes start to water.

“Hey. It’s okay, Waves. I’ve got you,” she says sweetly as she pulls me into her arms. 

“I don’t know if I can do it Nic,” I mumble into her shoulder. 

“I’ll be with you the whole time. I’ll sit next to you every day of the trial if you want…” Nicole pauses. 

“No, no. That’s not what I mean,” I state. I still don’t know how to say it. How can I want something so bad and still be scared of it. 

“Then what? Whatever it is, I’m here,” Nicole states. 

“I can’t wait until after the trial is over. I want to be with you now,” I state. I pull back and meet her eyes. I want to see her face. I want to be able to tell what she’s feeling, if she feels the same. 

“Oh, I don’t want to either. Fuck professional,” she says as she grabs my face and kisses me hard.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Next chapter to be posted soon.


End file.
